


A Thing

by Shadow7



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7





	A Thing

**Who is she?**

_-So, are you gonna come with me tonight for drinks or you are gonna be with your secret girl?-_ Adam asked 

 _-What secret girl?-_ Carson said looking at him

_-Mr. Big Country over here is seeing someone and he doesn’t want to tell me who is she-_

_-Is that so? Who is she?-_

_-I’m not telling… we are not ready to people finding out about us, yet-_

_.-At least tell me she is not some dumb bimbo…-_ Carson said

 _-Ooooh no! She is older than him and has kids-_ Adam said

_-Really?! That’s awesome!-_

_-Damn, you two are very noisy and … I’m out!-_ I got up and left.

I was going straight to Gwen’s place, she was dropping the kids at her ex’s and we were spending the whole weekend together, we had done that a couple of times already, we hadn’t labeled the relationship yet, for now, it was company and sex which was never bad, the company was good and the sex was getting better but it was definitely different from Ran.

Sex with Gwen was very different than sex with Miranda, where Ran was very tough and demanding and loud (Not in a good encouraging way), Gwen was very shy and her self-esteem was low, I could see her fighting against the idea of not being good enough and then fight against her orgasm and the loss of control, I still didn’t understand why but she did, when in the mood she was actually very secure of herself and gave so much but was afraid to receive, her orgasms I could see where powerful if the red stripes on my back and the tight grip of her on my cock said anything, but she would try to push her own pleasure away not letting the afterglow take over her.

 I talked about this with an Adam, that’s how he find out about me seeing someone, and he told me that she might not be used to it and that she was scared of depending especially if she had been hurt before, I didn’t tell him she was getting divorce but I did tell him she had kids and that’s the reason of the planned date, but anyway, it made sense what Adam said and I love the idea of breaking Gwen’s cocoon, making her aware of her own sexuality, it was going to be really good.

The first time we had sex it wasn’t sort of planned, she came to my place for a date on a Friday night and ended on a Sunday morning, it was that good. It was slow but passionate, it was soft and sweet and very satisfying for both in a very different way, the second weekend was pretty much the same but I added a little edge to the night and she seemed to like it and a lot as I saw her unveil a little, that’s why this weekend I was going to teach her my ways, the way I preferred sex, a perfect combination between hardcore and sweet and soft.

We had a sex discussion after the second time and we shared our thoughts on it while sipping a beer in her bed, laying right next to each other and completely relaxed, at least I was.

 _-I don’t know…  I never saw sex as a need of a person, more like a way to connect if you are in love_ \- She said

- _It’s true! But I do think is a need…Doesn’t your skin sometimes burn a little, like needing something waiting for something and like a ball of fire travels through you?-_

_-No… I’ve never-_

_-How do you like sex?-_

_-What? You say it like you are in a restaurant…-_

_-Let’s say we are… How do you like it? Hot? Sweet? Medium rare?...-_

_-I always do it slow, sweet… I’ve never… had it any other way and it has been good so far-_

_-You see, I like it every way, I like to change it up a little, I like it hot but not burn, I like it sweet but without a toothache, I like it hard but not hurt…-_

_-Seems weird… I don’t think I would like it hard or too hot, it would be so weird and … I don’t know, strange-_

This time, I arrived at her place and I was on a mission, it was a little after five and I knocked on the door; she opened a minute later. She looked beautiful, red lips, bright smile, and those heartbreak eyes. She was wearing a ratty shirt, low jeans and flats so out height difference was quite big, she looked like a teen against my cowboy look, plaid, jeans, and boots.

I opened my arms and hugged her tight against me, her smell always made me weak in the knees and right now was not different.

 _-Hi, cowboy-_ I heard her say muffled by my shirt.

_-Hi, baby girl. Missed me?-_

_-A little… I always need someone that reaches the high cabinets…-_

_-See… I’m useful -_ I said laughing

 _-Come on-_ She said dragging me inside her house and walked me to the couch, where I sat and pulled her towards me. She fell into my arms and sat straddling me.

_-Whatcha thinking, cowboy? Do you really think that a girl like me is gonna put out with a “missed me”?-_

_-No… but how about an “Are you hungry? I can cook”-_

She laughed at loud – _Well, with that I might ask you to marry me then-_

I laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips, brushing my fingers slightly on her hips underneath her shirt.

 _-I really did miss you, so much! God, I don’t want to think when the season is wrapped. If today is just a taste of what the next one is going to be like…-_ I wouldn’t mind showing the fact that I liked her a lot, that I missed her when I was in Tish or the fact that those texts she would send me out of the nowhere and without context were sweet and lovely like her.

 _-Awww cowboy! We haven’t even started the Lives-_   Gwen was going to be in season 12, not next one as Christina was coming back and in season 11 she was going to be busy with her tour.

_-I know… But I’m gonna miss you-_

_-What happened today?-_

_-Well, Christina being Christina, Pharrell trying to ignore her and Adam asking questions about you and telling Carson-_

_-Ok. First, Christina is feisty and I love her to death, she is what I think my alter-ego would be like. Second, Pharrell avoids drama, that’s P and Adam and Carson, well, they aren’t the only two asking; my friends are asking who made the hickeys… I knew it was going to be a bad idea letting you do them, first because of the questions and second, because I like them too much and wouldn’t be able to say no to them again. You wouldn’t believe the crap that Jen is giving me because of that-_ Every time I had left a hickey on Gwen’s perfect porcelain skin, I could feel my internal animal waiting to come out of my skin and attack

_-I know… Feels too good to know there is something of me that is with you all the time, I told you I wanted to leave me one next time… wherever you want-_

_-Next time… being today?-_

_-Next time, being today … being right now-_

I kissed her, first in a playful kind of way, not too strong not too hard just enough to make our skins tingled from the need of rubbing against the other. My hands were all over her back, slightly groping and rubbing on top of her shirt, letting the fabric rub on her and making her squirm where she was.

I was going to get her naked first, completely naked, break the walls that she liked to get ready before everything so I started to kiss her neck while pulling her shirt off of her in one quick motion, I kissed her filthy to keep her unbalanced, her bra was next so I pushed her down the sofa climbing on top of her never breaking the kiss and taking off her sandals quickly.

She moved her hands to the buttons of my shirt and I moved mine to hers.

 _-It’s my show baby… Let me show you how good of a show I can pull out_ \- I returned to the kiss. When she was only wearing those freaking shorts that left no space for imagination as you could see the bottom of her bare ass from behind, I pulled her up into my arms and started to walk to the stairs, to her room.

The kiss became hotter and filthier; she was now moving and scratching my back, my neck, and my ass. We got to her room and I left her on her feet and moved my hands to her shorts and kneeled down while taking them off of her and her tiny thong with it.

- _Jesus, Gwen!-_

I kissed the top of her thong as she gasped and pulled my hair. I have realized that I wanted Gwen to lose herself in the moment, I wanted her to forget about everything and everyone and I was not going to lie to myself, it was going to be a hard task to accomplish.

I moved the thong down her legs, my lips kissing her thighs and the sides of her core, just a brush of my lips and the burn of my beard, which I know she loved to feel against her, as her gasp and slow moan confirmed. I took the thong off and got on my feet. I knew about the large mirror in her room and my mind flew there immediately, I moved so her back was press to my front so she could feel my jeans against her bare ass and my shirt on her back.

With my fingertips I traced her from her thighs to her breasts, barely touching and giving her goosebumps all over her gorgeous skin, I started to kiss her neck and moved to get her in front of the mirror.

_-Look at us…-_

I saw her opening her eyes and blushing even more when she saw our reflection in the mirror. Her, completely naked and I completely dressed, one arm when to her core, which was completely drenched, and the other to her breast, me playing with her nipple softly as I kissed and nibbled her neck. I wasn’t moving, I wanted her to ask me to and she did, she started to move her hips against my hand on her core looking for that edge.

- _Blake_ …- She sighed and I smiled. I started to move my hand that was on her breasts down to her stomach and then back up, never moving the other one as she kept moving her hips and kept saying my name.

I just kept moving until I left her anchoring her to me and my other hand on her core started to move, brush the outsides of her core as she gasped and closed her eyes when I moved to her clit.

 _-Open your eyes… I want you to look at this. You completely fucking beautiful and I want you to remember this forever, every time you get in front of this mirror_ -

She opened them and gasped loudly.

___  ___

It was so hot, my flushed body against his dressed one, his eyes burning and his hands on me. I don’t think I would be able to forget this, ever. His hand started to move around my clit, getting so close I could feel the heat of his finger and I was starting to get angry at that.

_-Blake…Fuck, do something-_

_-I’ll do it… with one condition-_ This time, he tapped my clit leaving me breathless for a couple of seconds. I felt the need growing hot and high, quickly.

_-What?-_

_-I want you to cum, when I say so, not before, not after-_

Control. That’s what he wanted, control in here in the bedroom, I was completely aware of the fact that Blake wasn’t that alpha outside, he let me run my life and didn’t mind when I stepped in his sometimes, but here  he wanted all and I was scared. I never let Gavin in our 20 years together that kind of control. As that monolog was going on in my mind, Blake started to move her hand closer and closer to my clit and my breath was raging and my ears starting to pump, without realizing it I screamed.

 _-I.. don’t know_ \- I pant

- _Common girl_ \- He started to move his hand again, faster and tapped my clit with a quick movement of her hand.

 _-Yes, anything… just….-_ With that Blake started to move faster and faster, my legs started to shake and I could feel the edge closer and closer.

_-I haven’t tell you to cum yet…-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Nope… You are not allowed to, not yet-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Nope-_

He kept moving and now I felt completely there, in that moment before falling but I was resisting that, for him because I wanted more and more of him. I was so close that my legs were shaking and his arm around my hips was the only anchor to the world and to the ground, just when I thought I would start crying of the pleasure and the pressure, I heard him whispered “Cum” and I felt a cataclysm inside of me, I felt like I jumped off a cliff and flew higher than a kite at the same time, I felt a crash of pleasure so bad that my eyes watered and I felt like dying and reviving over and over again just to feel this again. I returned to conscience when my back hit the mattress and Blake’s mouth was hovering over my cheek.

_-My God, Blake-_

_-I like that. Watching losing yourself in the pleasure I can give you. I see that’s the only way to do it… it has to be so strong_ -

I didn’t understand what he was saying but I did realize that his shirt was off, so were his boots and jeans, only in his underwear he was him on top of me, holding himself with his hands right next to my head and his legs resting almost on top of mine. I made my hands move from his neck to his ass, scratching my way down to his sides and making him shiver on top of me, I pulled down his underwear and smile at him when he stared into my eyes.

It was moments like this, even in the throes of passion that he could make me feel stronger than ever, his eyes full of so many emotions that made me want to cry, they were filled with hunger, sweetness and passion and … love, yes, love. We have been seeing each other for a couple of months and the word love or relationship hasn’t appeared yet but oh boy, the way he was staring right into my soul was more than enough to make me want to scream and cry at the same time and for some reason completely terrified. I know my eyes speak for me and they were also filled with hunger and love, and yes, more emotions that I ever expected to feel with this cowboy over here that I didn’t know what to do, exactly, my heart was about to explode and my head was spinning.

The only way I knew it would be less dangerous to show how I felt was pushing his underwear and holding him in his hand, he closed his eyes and laid his forehead on top of mine. He opened and stood up and took off her underwear and again traced my legs with his lips as he bit slowly on his way up.

- _Blake!-_ He whispered and blow on top of my clit, making me shiver all over. He kept moving up and his mouth was now hovering over mine, I moved up and kissed him dirty, more tongue that we have ever used before and he liked it, he whimpered and moan loudly, I even heard a couple of grunts.

He held my hips and flipped us, I was now on top and I’ve never been like that before, maybe a couple of times with Gavin but never with Blake, and his smile and eyes could have blinded me.

_-What…-_

_-Common girl, take it. Take what’s yours-_

He held my hips and started to move them up and down, making my core brush with his dick, I was still a little shocked my orgasm and trembles still rocked my body, I could see my wetness paint his dick, I was literally dripping.

- _I’ve don’t_ …- I started

 _-Like to be on top? Princess, you look like a girl about to have the best time of her life with all your hair everywhere and you lips swollen and red. Common baby girl_ -

I started to follow the movements of his hands and he was now just grabbing me but not moving me, I got a little rhythm and I could see he liked it; his eyes were open wide and his smile crooked. I moved down and down and felt his dick on my entrance; he was hard, so much we wouldn’t need help at all to penetrate me. I moved down harder and I felt him starting to get inside of me, brushing my clit and making my head lighter than before, the pain started but it was so mingled with pleasure that made me want more and more, it has never been like this.

I started to pant and gasp as I felt him sliding deeper and deeper, he was bigger than Tony and Gavin, I’ve never had anyone in so deep and it was such a good mix of pain, pleasure and need that would leave me tingling for hours. He started to help me to move down his cock as he started to push up and in one long thrust, he ended up completely inside of me.

- _Oh God!-_ I pant and my legs started to shake, it felt so good that even my hair was feeling it.

- _God, baby girl_ \- He pushed me down and held me against him, he kissed me deep and wet and he started to move my body up and down, sliding my way up and down my dick in a slow motion. – _Common girl, take control of this. I’m yours_ -

- _Yes…-_ I started to move up and down, faster and faster, the head of his dick would hit that sweet spot if I moved a certain way and it was driving me nuts. He sat down and now my legs were around his back, the penetration deeper than before but it became almost too good when he help me arched almost hitting the bed with my head as I rode him harder and faster, his head bent down to my breast and started to suck harder and harder making my walls contract around him even more, leaving just enough space for him to pull out and then suck him into me again.

 _-Remember our pact-_ He pant

I was feeling in cloud nine and I was so close to cum, I could start to cry at any minute, I needed to cum again. Normally I would cum once and that was it but with Blake, the need for a second and even third time was like oxygen.

- _Please_ \- I whispered

_-No, not yet-_

_-Blake. God!-_ I screamed, he started to rub my clit with his thumb, I felt the burning sensation become almost intolerable.

- _Common girl, you can do it! Do you like this? Or should I stop_?-He stopped dead and I felt murderous.

- _Fuck. Blake!- I_ tried to move even though his hands were holding me down and I started to move radically. He pushed me down the bed so now he was on top now and he was moving slowly.

 _-How do you want it?-_ He was moving so slowly that I felt like coming out of my skin and punch him in the gut.

_-Harder, faster…-_

_-Why harder? Become the wave… Let everything sink in…-_

_-I need more!-_

_-More? What more? This more?-_ He moved faster and harder and the air left my lungs. – _I don’t know… You said you didn’t like it fast_ …-

_-Blake, I swear to God!-_

_-What? Tell me baby…-_

_-I need more, I need you…-_

_-My way, baby? Do you want it my way?-_

_-Yes! Please!-_ Pleasure and pain were crashing all over me. It felt too much, I was feeling too much and not thinking enough.

He started to move harder and faster with each stroke, and his lips went to my ear. _–Common girl… Do it! You know you want to-_

I didn’t know what was he talking about, I felt like crying and laughing and killing him for making me wait so long to cum again, he was moving faster but not fast enough.

_-Faster…-_

_-Common, girl. You can take it… Do it. Let us do it_ \- That’s when it clicked, he wanted me to let myself go with the added edge I was fighting against… he said to me once, he always liked sex with an edge and his exes were too much into it, he liked to play with fire but not getting burn. I remembered that I scratched his back and he liked it, so I did it again but this time harder.

- _Common, yes!-_ He started to move harder and faster, stars were dancing behind my eyes and I felt a need to skin my teeth and melt myself into him so I did, I bit hard where his neck and his shoulder met and he groaned loudly almost in pain and started to move faster and faster.

_-Please, Blake… God!-_

_-Cum. Cum with me!-_

And I did. Blake Shelton was right again, I hated that. I liked the edged the added to my life, we were complete opposites not meeting in the middle but combining into a perfect portion of all. Maybe this wasn’t a rebound, maybe this will last, maybe … who knows.

__  __

I arrived at the set later than usual; I would be the first one to arrive but this time, the weekend at Gwen’s made me so tired I slept peacefully all night long. As usual, I left before the boys arrived on Sunday and as usual the weekend was filled with sex, food and sleep, nothing more, nothing less, but it was different, the sex had and edge, the food was good as usual and the sleep was… more satisfying than usual, we slept apart and woke up cuddling, a mess of arms and legs in the middle of the bed… like we were a couple and it was weird but good, we both pretended like it didn’t happen both mornings I stayed there.

I went straight to my trailer and my surprise was huge when I realized than a rock goddess was waiting for me on the couch with naughty eyes and a pout.

_-You are late!-_

_-I’m not late… -_

_-You usually get here earlier…-_

_-Yeah, but a sunflower drained me over the weekend and I was tired this morning_ \- Her eyes got darker and a sexy smile followed it. I sat on the couch and moved her to my lap, I kissed her.

Her arms around my neck, her legs straddling me and those kissed where my undoing I felt like flipping us over and just do anything with her with all of her. After that Friday night things shifted a little, she started to open herself during and after sex, we talked about things we never did before but still avoiding the whole relationship subject.

- _So! This is the girl…-_ I heard a voice from the door and there it was Adam, Pharrell, and Carson. The last two with their mouth open to the floor and a shock in their eyes and Adam was just smiling like a jerk. Gwen flew out of my lap and I knew we were both blushing like a couple of teens caught by their parents.

 _-So…  next time I won’t ask who is she…-_ Adam got in and sat on one of the chairs, smiled and looked over the other two, still in shock.

- _When… What_ \- Pharrell was stuttering as he and Carson came in, after closing the door, and sitting right next to Adam.

 _-It’s been…_ a while- Gwen said

 _-How long is a while?-_ Carson asked with complete confusion

 _-About two months…-_ I answered

_-What?!-_

_-So… you two are … a thing-_

After a silence, she answered _-Yeah… we are a thing-_

_-I can’t believe this… it’s like … I can’t-_

In that moment, Gwen started to laugh and I followed her, without laughing she got closer to me and leaned on me, her head now on my shoulder and her hands holding one of mine as the other was wrapped around her.

Yeah, Gwen and I were a thing, undefined but definitely a thing.


End file.
